


Paw-some Times I Guess.

by Nighthowler252



Series: Your Soul is Filled With Love [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Birdtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell Red (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Animal Ears, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Author Has a Vision Disapility so reading is hard, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Collars, F/M, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Angst, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Mages, Magic, Mates, Multi, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Other, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Polyamory, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Siblings, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Shapeshifting, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Papyrus/Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Talking Animals, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthowler252/pseuds/Nighthowler252
Summary: You are an animal mage known as Amiris. You can change into a wolf-like being using an enchanted mask, ever since your ex-boyfriend cheated on you and abused you while drunk you had stayed with the Skeleton Family. Which in turn made you find your now mates, Mutt and Black. On a trip with some of the fam, you have a nightmare of your good for nothing ex.This is just a small thing of small stories, I might make a How They Met later on.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Swapfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Your Soul is Filled With Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074287
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [WeirdTober 2020 (Because My Therapist Seems To Think Writing is Good For Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739871) by [PineconeTrinklebriar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineconeTrinklebriar/pseuds/PineconeTrinklebriar). 
  * Inspired by [party of six.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974470) by [alchemic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemic/pseuds/alchemic). 
  * Inspired by [Lost in Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316746) by [Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans/pseuds/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans). 
  * Inspired by [Short King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089707) by [absurdmagewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdmagewrites/pseuds/absurdmagewrites). 
  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 
  * Inspired by [Street Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170941) by [Master_Malice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Malice/pseuds/Master_Malice). 
  * Inspired by [Aggre(g/v)ation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229902) by [Llama_Goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama_Goddess/pseuds/Llama_Goddess). 



> Nicknames!  
> Reader - Amyris or Miris (Mutt and Red)  
> Undertale Sans - Comic (Miris and Red)  
> Undertale Papyrus - Papyrus or Paps (Sans)  
> Underfell Sans - Red  
> Underfell Papyrus - Edge  
> Underswap Sans - Blue or Babyblue (Red and Mutt)  
> Underswap Papyrus - Strech or Ashtray (Red, Mutt, and Mars)  
> Swapfell Red Sans - Black or Sans (Mutt and Miris)  
> Swapfell Red Papyrus - Mutt  
> Horrortale Sans - Mars  
> Horrortale Papyrus - Sweets  
> Birdtale Sans - Raven  
> Birdtale Papyrus - Kestrel

_ Cold. Everything was so cold, never had you felt this cold before. Your black fur ruffed to the point of almost matting ice began to coat it, your leg throbbed with an unbelievable amount of pain that you almost blacked out a few times. Your hind leg was caught in a hunter's trap. Whimpers and growls entered the almost silent air, blood-soaked the snow beneath you. _

_ The sound of footsteps caught your attention, your lightless eyes shot toward the noise. The skull that was your head moved ever so slightly in the snow, with one quick glance all you could see was something furry heading your way. Before you knew it you were being picked up, starting to wiggle and squirm trying desperately to escape but to no avail. “Woah I thought you were dead…” You thrashed a nipped at the one holding you as if you weighed nothing– you weighed a good fifty-eight pounds at least in this state– you hated this, you hated feeling so helpless.  _

_ You were taken to a warm home, and set on a pillow near the fireplace. You snuggled into the warmth of the pillow, when you looked at the one that brought you here all you saw a skinny man with blond hair and green eyes hit you. “You’re so useless! Why did I save you that night?! Amyris you useless mutt!” He shouted as he hit your face, a wolf mask hit the floor, the fur cloak that covered your person fell away as the magic stopped working. _

_ Looking at your now tanned human hands, you were shaking, your long brown hair covered your beaten and bruised face, your wolfish ears pointed back in fear. Your golden wolfish eyes brimmed with tears, he always did this. The two of you had been together for so long so  _ **_why_ ** _?! _

_. _

_. _

_. _

__ Next thing you knew you were jolting awake in a moving car, gasping for air and with one hand over your soul. Frantically looking for your mask, you spot your black fur cloak and cover yourself with it as if it were a blanket. Without your mask you couldn’t go into your other form, as an animal mage, you can change into an animal form by an enchanted mask that had been passed down for centuries. But unlike how you used to be, your cloak was now a comfort object instead of one for power– though it comes in handy when you need to chase away evil spirits– when  _ he _ was in your life you hardly used your powers and you stayed in your human form so much that when you first went beast you almost went feral.

__ Shivers racked your body as you try to calm down from your nightmare, glancing out the window you see that it’s night time. You can hear snoring around you, your golden eyes glowed in the moonlight as you looked around from your furry cocoon. You spotted five different skeletons asleep in the moving van, one was dead asleep on the floor– who’s the universe you were currently crashing in– was wearing a blue hoodie that smelled horrid, pink slippers, along with black basketball shorts, was Sans or Comic as you and Red called him.

In the back row behind you were three other skeletons, one looked really close to sans but he was larger and had a giant crack in his skull, he was Mars– who like you was from a different universe. Next to Mars was Sans’ brother Papyrus who was snoring loudly. On the other side of Papyrus was yet another skeleton that looked like Sans but was sharper he had a golden tooth and a very fluffy jacket– that you often stole when your cloak was being repaired or washed– with a fur-trimmed hood, his name was Red.

Next to you was a skeleton that looked like Papyrus but was taller– though he slouched a lot– and looked closer to Red they wore a mahogany collar, that skeleton was one of your mates named Mutt. Ever so slowly you nudged him with your foot, trying to wake him up for some comfort. With an interrupted snore, he opened his sockets and ignited his blood orange eye-lights. They searched the vehicle for a moment before landing on your trembling form, which was covered in fur. 

“Hey, darlin’ you have another nightmare?” His voice was slurred with sleep, all you could do was nod. His eye-lights softened instantly, ever so gently and carefully he reached into his nearby bag and handed you your transformation mask. Taking it hesitantly, you put it on, and feeling the magic flow into your body was better than any high– it was also somewhat safer than a high– that you used to do. Next thing you knew you were lying on the van's seat with your skull on Mutt’s lap.

In this form you were around the size of a German Shepherd, your fur was as black as a moonless night, your head was a skull with golden eye-lights. You continued to tremble and whimper softly, in this form you could never control your voice. You could still speak in this form– but that was only to your mates and family– though unlike in your human form where you could cry silently, you would whimper and whine. Mutt started to pet your skull, which drew you back to where you are now. “Do you want my bro to pull over for a while?” Mutt asked. 

You almost forgot that your other mate was in the van, he was the one driving. Due to his LV, he was around five-eight, which made him taller than you by a few inches. He was the one to find you after ~~_he_~~ Cole beat you and you left him without a single word, you had slept in your animal form for the first time in years that night. And when you had woken up your future mate had found you, he had brought food and started to gain your trust. Ever since he was always the one you went to for anything, even back then when you couldn’t control your actions that well you still went to him. Mutt didn’t enter the picture till a few months into your recovery when you were learning how to change back, he scared the crap out of you but he showed no threat and earned your trust too.

“Miris?” Mutt’s voice caught your attention, it wasn’t often that you would zone out this much after a nightmare but not unheard of.

“What was the question?” You asked through a mental link you had with your family, leaning into his petting more. He knew the best spots on a skull to scratch and pet after a nightmare. 

“I asked if you want my bro to pull over for a while, so he can comfort you.” Mutt had always been chill with sharing you with his bro– who everyone else called Black, you and Mutt called him Sans out of habit– it was really sweet. You nodded, you missed the sad look in Mutt’s eyes as he looked at you. “Hey bro?”

“I Heard Brother.” There was that soothing voice you loved so much. He always paid attention to you and Mutt even when he was asleep, he would wake up at the smallest of noises and check on the two of you. Sans pulled over to a nearby gas station and turned the engine off, unbuckling his seatbelt he used his magic to shortcut into the seat next to you. Once he was close enough you spun around– after Mutt had undone your own seatbelt since in this form you had no poseable thumbs– and tucked your head under his chin. It took a lot for you to need to ask for Sans, Mutt normally was enough to help you in a panicked state as you had been in. 

“Everything Will Be Okay Amyris, Mutt And I Have You.” His voice was gentle and soothing, ever so slowly you calmed down as he and Mutt started to pet you. Your whimpers slowed into nothingness, you just enjoyed your mates’ love. “Mutt, Could You Drive To The Inn?” 

Without a word, Mutt used a shortcut to the front seat and started to drive once you and Sans were buckled up. You didn’t move from Sans’ hold the entire two hours it took to get to the inn, Sans coaxed you into changing back into your normal form so you’d be able to get in the room and sleep for the rest of the night. Mutt checked into the room as Sans helped you settle down enough for his brother to take you into the room while he woke the others. 

Once all was said and done you were picked up by Mutt and taken to the room, he chose the bed by one of the two windows for you to lay in. Once he made sure you were settled he was about to leave but you grabbed him and pulled him into the bed with you, this wasn’t the first time that you had wanted one of your mates to sleep with you. It was more common after a nightmare, either from you or Mutt. He just chuckled and scooted into bed next to you, he kept his jacket on because he knew you loved how soft it was. 

You didn’t even notice when everyone else entered because you already conked out by the time Sans had hopped into your bed, he and Mutt shared a look as you curled into their warmth. 


	2. Heel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the continuation of the last chapter

Waking up to the sound of snoring and the scent of pine, was always nerve-racking when you woke up to the smell of pine. All of your muscles tense up, your magic started to flow throughout you like adrenaline. You were afraid that you would open your eyes and Cole would be in bed next to you, he always wanted to sleep next to you and at the time you thought it was him trying to court you but that was  _ not  _ the case. He always wanted to use something against you, but when you had bitten him hard enough for blood to spill as he tried to get into your pants. Cole had lost it. That was the point where he started to hit you whenever he didn’t get his way, after he saw the marks he had made he would start to coo at you and say he would never do it again. It was such a toxic relationship that you had gone feral shortly after.

After a moment you felt someone touching you, without a warning, your coiled muscles sprung to life. Your sharp golden eyes caught the sight of your mask and cloak, like lightning you grabbed them and put them on changing into your beast form. Your still sleep-deprived and fearful mind didn’t comprehend just where you were, all the new– and a few familiar– scents in the air along with the new sounds and sights drove you into a corner snarling at anything that moved near you. 

Your snarls seemed to have woken up some of the skeletons that were sleeping in the inn because a buzz of magic started to light up the air and make you even more frantic. Your instincts started to take over, the golden lights that were your eyes in your sockets started to fade as the oh so familiar feeling of being feral started to enter your body. Your natural instinct when in an unknown or stressful situation is to revert back to being feral, ever since Cole had beaten you enough to make you feral he threw a muzzle onto your snout and dumped you into New Home where the Monsters resided. 

Your worlds Chara was the one to find you back then, seeing as you were muzzled and terrified you bolted from them. You were malnourished and so low on magic that the strain on your soul was enough to kill you. 

Blinking back to reality, you saw that some of the skeletons were moving slowly around you. You snarled and snapped at anyone that dared come near. You were on the verge of being feral once again, but the bond you shared with your mates kept you from doing so. Your family knew better than to use magic on you in this state– last time they did you were so scared that you wet the carpet– they made sure to keep you in the room and move slowly. 

During all of this Mutt was dead asleep– and was now waking up after the distress you were feeling was being transferred to him via soul bond– and Sans was getting a little nest built in the van for you to rest in. 

You were frantic at this point, you just wanted to know if you were safe or not. Your tail was tucked between your legs, your ears were flat against your head. The sound of rusting sheets caught your attention and Mutt’s barbecue, dog treat, and leathery scent entered your nasal cavity. You heard his voice before you caught a glimpse of him. “Hey Miris, it’s just me and the fam. Sans is outside getting the car ready, I think.”

When he was in your view, you couldn’t help but snap at his extended hand. “Miris, don’t make me use  _ that _ .” His words were calm and steady. Everyone else held their breath. You continued to growl, all you heard was a sigh then a snap of bony finger then finally Mutt said the dreaded words. “Amyris,  _ heel _ .”

Instantly your growls stopped and your furry rump hit the floor with a soft thump– luckily you guys were on the first floor– you went from a feral beast to a house dog in a matter of two simple words. The term “heel” was created between Mutt, Sans, and yourself when you were recovering from being feral for so long, so in case you started to become feral again or were lost to instinct they would just snap their fingers and say “Amyris heel” and you’d snap out of it.

Slowly Mutt kneeled down in front of you and held his hand out, you leaned forward and sniffed it for a moment. Everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting to see if you’d snap or not, but all you did was rest your muzzle on his skeletal palm. You could hear everyone audibly sigh when you had calmed. Sometimes you scared them, everyone was weary when you were like that. You had grown so close to everyone that every single skeleton would do everything in their power to keep you from going feral.

“There we go, now Miris… can you change back?” Nuzzling his hand one more time you let your magic fade, your fur disappeared to show a human girl with a very floofy fur cloak and a wolf mask. 

“Sorry…” You muttered. Mutt took your mask off to see your golden eyes, after a moment he pulled you into a back-breaking hug. You curled into him, you hated how you could go feral at any moment by just a movement, sound, or smell… well you had just healed enough to not be counted as a feral for a little over a year. You still had issues but you knew that your family would be there for you no matter what.


	3. Home Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of the comments so far, feel free to comment on anything from a question to a comment! Theories are great to read!

You were at home in your beast form laying on the couch while Sans was at work and Mutt was working on an art piece for a client downtown, luckily they don’t leave the house without someone being there to keep you company. Depending on who was working the day your mates had to leave the house, a different family member would watch over you. This time though, it was a family member who hasn’t watched you before, due to them being the most recent AU to join Comic’s. They were similar to you because the three of you had an animal feature, while yours is wolf ears they had the wings and tails of birds. The Sans of the AU went by the name Raven, while his brother was called Kestrel. 

Raven wore ski goggles, a black hoodie, blue sweater, black shorts, blue socks, and black slippers with little holes in them for his avian toes to stick out. His large black wings were often folded up but he used them to get around when necessary, his tail feathers almost touched the ground. 

Kestrel wore the famous Papyrus Battle Body, but instead of a red scarf he wore a long orange cape, he also wore ski goggles, and his boots had holes for his avian toes. Unlike his brother, his wings and tail feathers were pure white. 

Though their names are of different bird species, they are not a Raven or Kestrel. They are actually Carrion Crows, Kestrel is an albino Carrion Crow, unlike his brother. So you got along with them quicker than you did with the others because of their animal natures, being an animal mage you had a few different powers.

One of your few powers was the shape-shifting through an enchanted mask of your animal feature– in your case lupus, another is being able to form bonds with an animal– or half-animal monsters– quickly since you show your intent easier than most mages, and finally you can switch bodies with an animal if you need to. You don’t do it often because you were feral for quite some time, but before then if you switched bodies, when the spell wore off you would be out for the count for around three days. Seeing as your mind and soul are still broken from being feral you didn’t want to use that power.

The feeling of someone petting you snapped you out of your thoughts, lifting your head to see who was touching you. You saw that it was Raven, he was always wary around your beast form but nonetheless, he always tried to pet your silky fur whenever he got the chance. You tilt your skulled head so he could pet between your fluffy black ears easier, he froze for a moment before smiling and petting you. 

“Hey, Black says that he’ll be home late and Mutt hasn’t messaged me anything. So you might get someone else to watch you through the night in case they’re late, Kes and I gotta head to bed early cuz ya’know birds and all.” You nodded your head to show him you understood, and you hoped that Red or Mars would watch you. They always knew the best places for scratches.

It wasn’t until a few hours later when a knock sounded at the door your head perked up from where you were sleeping– you’d been having nightmares more often for some reason which causes you to stay up for half of the night– you saw that it was Sans coming home from work. You bolted off the couch and over to him, small happy whines escaped you as you sat in front of him. He smiled gently as he gave you a pat on the head, he’s done that ever since you were feral.

“Thank you for watching her Raven,” Sans said to his counterpart.

“‘S no problem, she just slept most of the time.” With that Raven flew off to his house down the road. Once the door was shut you followed Sans up to his room and hopped onto his bed getting ready for some more sleep when Sans nudged you. Looking up at him you noticed that he had his arms open. With a wolfish grin, you changed your form and tackled him in a warm embrace. This was a good night.

_ Hello little mage, it’s wonderful to feel your presence once again. _ A voice said in your mind, it sounded familiar… but you forgot most things after you were feral. Shrugging it off for now you curled up with Sans and fell asleep.


End file.
